ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Leeta
Leeta was a Bajoran dabo girl at Quark's on the space station Deep Space 9. She married Rom, who later became the Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance. Life on Deep Space 9 Leeta became a dabo girl in 2371, although she was an amateur sociologist. ( ) She quickly formed friendships with many of the station residents, including Doctor Julian Bashir and science officer Jadzia Dax. She was even asked by Dax to take part in her Trill zhian'tara ritual. During the ceremony, the memories of one of Dax's former hosts, Emony, were temporarily transfered into Leeta. ( ) In 2372, Leeta joined the Guild of Restaurant and Casino Employees in response to Quark's pay cuts. She helped lead the formation of the union, helping Rom stand up to his brother Quark. ( ) When the Federation retreated from Deep Space 9 after the Second Battle of Deep Space 9, Leeta returned to Bajor for safety. ( ) When the situation on the station became less dangerous, Leeta returned and helped the resistance cell which had formed against the Dominion. ( ) When Quark temporarily changed his gender in 2374 to help Grand Nagus Zek regain his office, Leeta helped teach Quark how to act like a woman. ( ) In 2375 she participated in a game of baseball in the holosuite with the senior staff of the station against a team of Vulcans. ( ) Relationships Soon after moving to Deep Space 9, Leeta became interested in Julian Bashir and the two began dating. ( ) Their relationship lasted for over a year, but the two decided to break up in 2373. They traveled to Risa and participated in the Bajoran Rite of Separation. Leeta then admitted to having a crush on Ferengi engineer Rom. ( ) Leeta waited for Rom to ask her out for months, but he never worked up the courage. When Doctor Lewis Zimmerman visited the station to work with Doctor Bashir, he fell in love with Leeta. Knowing that Leeta had always wanted to open her own restaurant, he arranged for her to take control of an establishment on Jupiter Station. He asked her to return there with him and live together. She agreed and arranged to leave the station. Just as she was boarding a ship, Rom stopped her and confessed his love for her. Leeta admitted that she was in love with Rom too, and Doctor Zimmerman returned home alone. ( ) Rom and Leeta decided to get married quickly and they asked the Emissary, Captain Benjamin Sisko, to perform the ceremony. He married them on the eve of the Dominion War. The two were separated when Leeta returned to Bajor while Rom stayed on the station as a Federation spy. ( ) She returned to the station several months later and joined the anti-Dominion resistance cell lead by Major Kira Nerys along with Rom, Quark, Odo, and Jake Sisko. ( ) When Rom was given the role of Grand Nagus by Zek in 2375, Leeta went with him to Ferenginar to help him carry out his duties. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (Season Three) ** ** (Season Four) ** (Season Five) ** ** ** ** ** (Season Six) ** ** ** ** ** (Season Seven) ** ** Apocrypha In the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine relaunch series of novels, Leeta became pregnant and (after a hard pregnancy due in part to the fetus' half-Bajoran, half-Ferengi biology) gave birth to a baby girl named Bena, named for the Emissary and the Bajoran word for "joy." Unfortunately the word "bena" also means "underflooring" in the Ferengi language (Although Rom defended it by saying that it symbolised how children were always getting underfoot). At the time of Bena's birth Rom was being challenged for his role of Grand Nagus on the grounds that he had broken his original marriage contract with his first wife, but Ro Laren pointed out that, according to the Rules of Acquisition, "A contract is a contract is a contract, but only between Ferengi", arguing that, since Rom's second marriage was to a Bajoran woman in a Bajoran ceremony overseen by the Bajoran Emissary, technically he didn't violate his original contract as the new one doesn't "count" under Ferengi law. Quark further proved that the evidence indicating Rom's first marriage had never been dissolved was false and he was in fact divorced. During the novel, Nog pays a brief visit to Prinadora, but departs when she fails to even recognise him, admitting later that Leeta has been more of a moogie to him than Prinadora ever was. Leeta was never given a full name in course of the TV series, only ever referred to as Leeta. The novel Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed explained that this was because Leeta never knew her family name – she was an orphan brought up without a family during the Bajoran Occupation. External links * * * de:Leeta es:Leeta fr:Leeta it:Leeta Category:Bajorans Category:Deep Space 9 residents Category:Terok Nor residents Category:Dabo girls